User talk:Star Solister
Archive 1. Do not edit it! "History of the Kirby Wiki for me you" First and foremost, you need to archive your talk page. The section titles are ridiculously long and it contains nearly 44,000 bytes. Secondly, that section of your userpage is comprised mostly of bias and falsehoods. No one ever told you that you were useless, but you insist that the reason Gamefreak and I asked you to stop making blogs irrelevant to the Kirby Wiki was because we believe so, which is either, on your part, a cry for attention, or just being a nuisance. A good percentage of your contributions are blog comments and malevolently telling other users to cease their actions (usually, you only repeat what another administrator has told them; this constitutes both trolling and asshattery). A little constructive criticism: This is something you should work on. I won't force you to edit your page to fix its erroneousness, but I will ask that you improve your behavior and that you look more closely into the complexity of situations before hastily making assumptions driven by your emotional problems. BNK [ |T| ] 22:56, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Ignoring this wall isn't a very good idea, either. BNK [ |T| ] 23:30, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I've archived my talk page and since there is a certain project I have never touched for a few years, I'm going back to it. Sigs You changed your sig Yeah. Can you put all your messages on my talk page? That is pretty cool. Why are fights banned? Do you think Bukiset is a powerful regular enemy? What do you mean by flame? I am can be a nice guy I will not offend you or harass you! Do you think I am a mean person? I am Kirby! I never knew there was a wiki about me! Do you watch the simpsons? How was it funny? Type in Hank hill and a failed boxing practice turn up the volume and prepare to laugth Type in hank hill and a failed boxing practice! Turn up volume and prepare to laugth! WHY!? Do not worry it has a simpsons twist in it! Watch it when your not busy Hello! Okay. Still uploading pics onto KSSU pages? I did not know about it then I am only 10 I came across it in 4th grade I am a smart 10 year old.I am not a noob either When did you write this? Are you still 10? Kopykat2000 01:04, December 8, 2010 (UTC) You just posted your messages 14 times in a row!(yes I counted) Kopykat2000 00:53, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Alameda County I was at Alameda County in May, didn't pass by Castro Valley though. We were in the Fremont area, I learned where Castro Valley is today. I'm just stuck between Mt. Shasta and Mt. Lassen. Oh. You are quite lucky to live in the Bay Area because you are so close to famous landmarks...the only landmark we have is the Sundial Bridge. Hmm. I thought you retired. What inspired you to come back? Especially since the wiki is now very strict on the rules. More then in February. Meh...I saw my edit count and saw how 56% of my edits were blog-related, so, I decided just to edit the mainspace a bit. Mmhmm. When I look back, it was blog related and talk-page related. Say, do you have a Windows Live or Windows Messenger account? No. All I have is just my Gmail account. Nothing special. Can you make one? My parents are those people who don't like me chatting with people I do not know (or have met in real life). I don't think my parents will let me...are you on Windows Hotmail? What's that? If you go on the Windows Messenger homepage, on the table with all the Windows applications, Windows Hotmail is on the table. It's basically an email. It's that or join Runescape. I'm on at that place A LOT. Aw. I'm seriously bored. Suggested reading Kirby Wiki:Policy has been created. I urge you to read the IRC section before anything. BNK [ |T| ] 00:19, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :I already read it. ::I made major edits to the page, did you see them? BNK [ |T| ] 00:28, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I read the most recent edit way before you told me to. I hang out by the recent changes a lot. ::::Good. That, and your recent edits, show that you qualify for requesting rollback. :) BNK [ |T| ] 00:53, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I got it!Tabuu309 02:23, July 7, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean Tabuu309 03:22, July 7, 2010 (UTC) How do I talk on there?Tabuu309 03:45, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi Timson, I just learned to revamp Pokemon. Can ya teach me how to make siggys? Also, how did you make this page linked to your own user page? WinXkaila 08:49, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Ok. WinXkaila 04:18, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Please don't ignore this message, it's like I've been talking to walls lately... I understand you're requesting adminship for a third time. I am inclined to support, but you must state reasons you deserve adminship other than edit count; your constructiveness is greatly appreciated, but alas, edits mostly do not apply to legibility for applying for adminship. BNK [ |T| ] 00:27, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey I thought that the already fought rule applied. 12:34, August 12, 2010 (UTC) hi heyPichu!pichu! 16:32, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Damage numbers and calculations Do you think you'd be able to add those to the charts existent on the copy ability pages? You seem to know a lot about this stuff, and you can cite the website you use as a source. BNK [ |T| ] 03:52, August 19, 2010 (UTC) CONGRATS! Hey, congratulations on your promotion to adminship, Umb. I knew you would reach this status one day. :) If you need help with the new tools, drop me or the other admins a line. -- Thank you so Much! Thank you so much for uploading the Ice Kirby sprites! I was so annoyed that no one would do that until now. Again, thx New Style Note:Credit to this "speech" goes to the user Rocket Racer "Rebellion is nigh..." This sounds like the opening to a story or film, but this is what is happening at wikia right now. Even as we speak, wikia is developing a new mandatory skin style for ALL WIKIS. There are few ways to thwart them, but thwart them we must. I request your aid in my dangerous quest by asking you to post a message on the Media Wiki Site Message page in red, bold letters advising all users that we are in a code red situation and we must message wikia Every time we log on with the contact button on the bottom of normal articles telling them which wikis we want to keep Monaco on. We could also make petitions, but persistent messaging will most certainly work, this method has worked several times for persistent parents around the globe who want to get their high schoolers into a certain class, and I believe it will work now. If just one user does this, than wikia can block them, but if whole wikis do this, they will have a flooded server of unhappy emails and will be forced to eventually comply. If they shut off the messaging system than we will post on the staff members' talk pages, which will become equally crowded and they will be forced to comply. Trust me on this one, it will work. In the meantime, create a backup Monaco.css just in case they delete it. Yeah, that was the best quote I could find. In truth, I think they just need to change some of the features and add some other ones in. PINGAS!! That means that my favorite ablilites are bomb, burning, crash, fireball, fire sword, ice bomb, ice sword, laser, master, mike, ninja, smash, thunder bomb, thunder sword, tonardo, triple star, and wheel cricket noises Ok,Tim.I'm Here,Now what???? Im here,now what do i have to do next?? Red suplexknight all toasters toast DINNER! I want to talk on the IRC Your protected user page I'm curious as to why you protected your user page. Abusing your admin powers much?--MegaTron1XD 00:49, September 1, 2010 (UTC) That clears things up.--MegaTron1XD 00:55, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Warning edits If you do give me a warning,i will leave kirby wiki. Red suplexknight all toasters toast DINNER. :He/she doesn't need to know and probaly doesn't care. You're just rage quitting. Don't warn Timson to stop doing his/her job.--MegaTron1XD 17:02, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Yo, Timson! What's up dude? Been working hard? I'm workin hard, too! In fact, I'm making an RPG? Wanna be the first to try it when I'm done? Fawful117 I HAVE CHORTLES! hi im a new user to this wiki can you help me out? Dr.Eggman rox 2 help me i need help i don't now how to make a userbox can you tell me how? Dr.Eggman rox 2 userboxes how do i do a userbox? Dr.Eggman rox 2 You can You can use smash against Dark Mind just get rid of your ability and get the sword, then drop the sword and eat the ability star.--Deyna Taggerung Waddle Dee Lover 13:42, January 11, 2011 (UTC) sorry--Deyna Taggerung Waddle Dee Lover 23:33, January 11, 2011 (UTC) i like kirby & pokemon pokemon and kirby both are populor games. Trent Thompson 00:02, February 4, 2011 (UTC)Trent ThompsonTrent Thompson 00:02, February 4, 2011 (UTC) The Kirby of the Stars Tournament Can you please help me with it? I've got 91 spots left, and they're going by fast! Get your eight characters in before all the spaces are taken! You can find it on my blog. ParaGoomba 20:49, February 12, 2011 (UTC) hi hi ☻»♦§☼§♦«☻ 20:19, March 10, 2011 (UTC) WIKI i now i haven't been here for a while but will you join my wiki http://Rad.wikia.com User:Dr. Eggman rox 2 Re:CSS mods for user battle wiki Reference and reply to: http://wiki4battles.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Changtau2005 Hi. I understand you wish for a set of CSS mods like the one in place here at User Battles wiki. Thing is, this takes hundreds of man-hours to design, debug, and test from scratch. Then there's the issue of having to change certain things because they might have impinged on Wikia's terms of use. While I have to politely decline making the skin for User Battles, I can tell you the tools you need to make it yourself. I didn't know anything about CSS but I just read up on it and that's all that's needed to make the skin work. It just takes hella a lot of time. You might want to have a look at the test site which I did the groundwork of the skin on http://testkirby.wikia.com/wiki/Test:Kirby_Wiki. The current background in use on Kirby Wiki is version 21. #First, if you are thinking about using pictures for backgrounds, you'd need a graphics editing program like Adobe Photoshop. I use Corel Paint Shop Pro X3. I can't offer a tutorial on this as it can get complicated. #Then you need a good browser with good web development capabilities so you can see which elements are called what (they are named by Wikia). I use Google Chrome (IE comparatively sux at this). Simply right click any element on the page and you'll call up its attributes and all that. #Then it's all CSS work and revision upon revision of styling, and making everything work for major browsers, on both Oasis and Monobook. There's notes on CSS coding on Kirby Wiki under resources under Portal: Help Out. Note that not all browsers support all the CSS code, especially those introduced in CSS3, so you'll have to look around or test them yourself. Internet Explorer 6 is a particular pain in the butt. I just dropped support for it so the wiki can move on in styling without having to spend another whole lot of hours making fallbacks and javascript hacks for it. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 04:33, July 26, 2011 (UTC) cool fan game! hi, i read your "kirby's magic machine" thingy and it's really cool! i have some suggestions for another part of it that uses characters from the anime. Sirica's Return: Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword, Blade, and Knuckle Joe are having a party. Sirica is supposed to be there too, but she's late. Suddenly, a bunch of monsters (Masher 2.0, WolfWrath, Crowmon, Heavy Lobster, and Kirisakin, each capturing the character whos name is in the same order as theirs in the above order) come out and capture all of them! They try to find Sirica too, but like i said, she's late. A while after they leave, Sirica arrives and wonders where everyone is. Tiff and Tuff, who were watching from the castle, tell her what happened. she then goes off to rescue everyone in this order: Blade, Sword, Knuckle Joe, Meta Knight, and Kirby. When you rescue someone, then they are playable. at the end of every level, you will find one of the monsters you saw at the start. after you defeat it, then you go on a few steps and find someone. so, do you like my idea? i think its okay. I WISH THAT KIRBYS MAGIC MACHINE WAS A REAL GAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -puff Grrr... im starting to feel like no one ever hears me on this wiki anymore! -puff Request If you get Kirby's Return To Dreamland, will you make a tier list, please? CC'ed message Please read Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 06:57, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Fav. Ability Lol! I <3 Throw Kirby too!!!!! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130219045947/kirby/en/images/c/c8/Frowning_Kirby.png Really? 23:09, March 31, 2013 (UTC)KirbyDreamlander101 Hello I enjoyed looking at your KSSU ability matchup for Hammer. It was pretty interesting to see your thoughts on that subject. You don't need to respond to this- just saying it was fun to read. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Walky, at your service!]] 18:30, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Hi Please finish the Knuckle joe father thing.. I have no time to finish editing it because I put JECRA as the title, his real name. Please finish or ask someone else to finish it. - LoveKirby Damage numbers If I recall correctly, you're the one recording these numbers from Security Force. Just curious, why have you decided to make them separate tables? And while we're at it, Mirror Cut now does 15 damage instead of 22, but at least it can be used rapidly instead of having to wait as to not trigger the reflect force. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 23:59, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :It's to make the tables more readable after the two-column description change. I felt like the moveset table didn't always make clear what information pertained to which game because it was all just in one huge box, and putting game icons and making line breaks does help, but it stretches the one column for descriptions too much. To remedy that, I separated the description of each attack into two columns: one for objective information, and one for notes about when it debuted (if it wasn't around the first time it was in a game) or how the moves' properties differ between games. With the Wikia theme, that change kind of squished the table, so I decided to split off the damage values to save room. Aside from that, with Planet Robobot out, we would have 3 columns for damage for some abilities, which again, could pose a readability problem. ----Timson622222 01:36, July 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Alright. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 02:27, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Hi, thank you for the waqrm welcome 2 months ago! I appreciate it. :) QueenSectoniaFanGirl (talk) 04:25, September 25, 2016 (UTC)Queen Sectonia is AWESOME! 10th Anniversary Hey there Star Solister! At this thread, we've been planning what to do next year for Kirby Wiki's 10th anniversary. One of the things we're doing is making a playlist of ''Kirby songs to play on the main page; if you could contribute one or two tracks, that would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! ''Paul2'' [[User_talk:Paul2|'Wrong holiday.']] 14:06, November 18, 2016 (UTC)